Sirius and Regulus
The relationship between Pure-Wizard Sirius Black and Pure-Blood Wizard Regulus Black is brotherly but complicated at times. Their relationship over the years has changed from being childhood best friends to enemies due to their parents and Hogwarts house and then back to loyal brothers during their later years at school. The boys relationship was fixed due to their respective girlfriends and later on wives Half-Blood witch Marlene McKinnon and Muggle-Born Witch Vivienne Price. Sirius has always been protective of his younger brother throughout the years, keeping tabs on him in school in spite of their distance. Sirius feels guilty for leaving Regulus behind when he ran away. Regulus begans to regain his sense of loyalty to Sirius during his fifth year at Hogwarts. Early History Sirius Black is the older brother to Regulus Black. Sirius was super excited to have a younger brother to play with and go on adventerous with. Sirius and Regulus are the children of Pure-Bloods Orion and Walburga Black. During their youth the boys were inseperable, as they would often play together at their house. Sirius would create pretend adventures for him and Regulus to go on. Sirius tried to teach Regulus kindness and acceptance of all creatures, in hopes to raise him to be more open to the world in spite of their parents prejudice views. One day during their walk to the Mad Batter Backery for their mother's coffee and pastry, Sirius spots a small injured bird on the sidewalk. Sirius points out the bird to Regulus and suggests that they bring it home and nurse it back to health. Regulus offers to gently carry the bird using his sweater, wanting to impress Sirius. The two brothers take care of the bird, keeping it a secret for several days before the bird's chirping alerts their father. Orion decides to take this opportunity to teach his sons an important lesson about how certain emotions can make a person weak. As Blacks they are not weak, but superior to all other things. Orion breaks the bird's wings one at a time to urge a reaction out of the boys. Sirius watches his father destroy the bird, maintaining a cold stare throughout. Regulus only being 6 years old at the time, begans to cry as the bird whimpers in pain. Orion yells at Regulus to get his emotions in check before snapping the neck and ultimately killing the bird. Regulus tries to swallow his cries to avoid further punishment. As the bird lay mangled and lifeless on the table, Orion turns to Sirius. Enraged, Orion slaps him across the face with his bloody hand, reprimanding him for bringing the creature into the house and for teaching Regulus attachment. Hogwarts Years Sirius is sorted into Gryffindor house much to the despair of his parents causing a drift to arise between him and Regulus. The following year Regulus is sorted into Slytherin hosue after begging the sorting hat not to put him in Gryffindor out of fear of being unwanted by the parents. As both boys houses are rivals,a rivalary does start between the two boys and only grows with age. Sirius does run away from home the summer before 4th year and Regulus 3rd year causing a lot of un resolved feeligns between the two boys. Sirius regrets not taking Regulus with him During Regulus' fifth year he befriend new student Marlene McKinnon in potions class, after her warm smile and personality won him over. Marlene and Regulus both seek to have true friends at Hogwarts and form an unlikely friendship. Sirius was jealous of the relationship, assuming it was something romantic. Sirius start's attending Advance Potions to keep an eye on Marlene and Regulus, although he is not enrolled in the class. The tension between the two brothers does not go unnoticed by Marlene, and she often tries to pry information out of both brothers. Overtime the true nature of Reg and Marl's friendship does come out, easing Sirius' jealousy. After Hogwarts (this is not to please don't belive this) Sirius and Regulus both fight on different sides of the war as Reg is a Death Eater and Sirius is in the order. Regulus does change alliane from the Dark Lord and gives secrets to Sirius to help the others. Regulus becomes the uncle to Sirius and Marlene's children Aries Regulus Black and Artemis Black. Regulus is honored that they gave his name to be their sons middle name. Sirius would have become an uncle to Regulus daughter Renee with Vivienne, but Vivienne and Renee are both killed. Sirius and Regulus have parting words before Reg's suicide mission,with Sirius being unware that this would be the last time they would speak as Reg does die. Sirius is sentenced to life in Azkaban for a crime he did not committ. Letter to Sirius during the war Sirius, :This is proving to be too much. I have a lot of regrets in my life, so I feel like I have to do this to make amends. But, it’s becoming too much. It weighs on me in ways I can’t explain. I have nightmares of the fearful eyes, the desperate prayers for mercy, and the fateful screams that come just before the curse takes them. I see them all. I wonder about them. I wonder about the lives they are leaving behind. I wonder if they have families, loved ones to mourn them. I think of Vivienne, and our unborn child. I imagine you, and Marlene, and all of the people I’ve grown to care for. You all aren’t so different from the innocents we are killing. :I feel too much. I am destroying lives, and therefore, destroying my own. Even when I am safely home, I find it hard to be happy, to function normally after what I’ve seen. I can’t do this anymore. I feel like that weak little boy, watching my brother getting beaten up again. I wanted to grow, and I thought I had. But I come to realize, I’m exactly the same. I’m the same coward that I hated being back then. Still I stand by idly. Still I pretend I am numb to the cries of pain. I’m sorry I was never strong enough to help you. I’m sorry I pretended it wasn’t going on. I’m sorry I acted like I didn’t care. In reality I was afraid, just as I am now. :::Sincerely, :::R.A.B. Describing Relationship Quotes Songs Gallery 73d5015a7da55082c17e029a50650532-d7bb8mk.png 754011a5e1988c9d7a7efa914b87e3ba.jpg Tumblr_o2gfj2q4Vk1uq1f9ao1_500.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Noble House of Black